powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Pang
Pang, AKA the Gray Cybersaur Ranger, is a Cybersaur Ranger from 1500 years from ancient China. He is the partner of the Cyber PachyZord. Later, Pang passed down his Gray Cybersaur Ranger powers down to his descendent Aaron before going with Andor to join Archaeos in his battle in the Land of Darkness. Character History He was the first Cybersaur Ranger in existence, being active 1500 years ago in China. He was from a martial arts clan that mastered the Iron-Shattering Fist, & has emerged into the present day as a Spirit to teach the Cybersaur Rangers said technique & strengthen their bodies. His signature finishing move is the Furious Breakthrough technique. He arrives to give an announcement to the Cybersaur Rangers: his partner, the Cyber PachyZord, has awakened & has been waiting for so long to join them. But, he will only let them have Cyber PachyZord on the condition that they become stronger through his trials. He uses the power of the Guardian Cybersaurs to test the core 5 Cybersaur Rangers (Peter does not participate, for he was able to improve himself in battle before Pang's arrival) & their specialities; the OviCell is used to test Parry's marksmanship, the IguanoCell is used on Stephen to see if his sense of humor gets in the way of his super-strength, the ArcheloCell is used on Vernon to test his swordsmanship, & the AmmoCell is used on Trisha to see if she can concentrate on her kicks. In the end, they all learn from the experience (Parry learns to shoot on instinct, Stephen learns to focus on the task instead of joking, Vernon overcomes the gravity field & improves his form, & Trisha uses the dizzyness to perform spinning kicks. Tyler had the hardest trial of all, with every effect the others had individually piled on him all at once. However, the result of the training was a huge disappointment for Pang as only Tyler couldn't harm Metaroid, even though he completed his trial with almost no effort. After the enemy flees, he regards the Cybersaur Ranger with pride, explaining that his color grey has a meaning; the ashen color of grey is a perfect mixture of black & white (yin & yang), & that the Cybersaur Ranger have now learned this lesson...save for Tyler. When Tyler (rudely) asks why, Pang aggressively throws Tyler, forcing him to de-morph, & forbids the others to help him. He explains to Tyler that the reason why he can't win is because he is already strong & doesn't have a weakness, which is important to have so people can become stronger. Pang then tells Archaeos that he & Tyler will be going through some personal training until Tyler can prove himself worthy to be the Red Cybersaur Ranger & chooses Peter as the new leader indefinitely. When Tyler asks how he is supposed to find his weakness, Pang just replies that that's something he needs to figure out for himself. Pang departs, telling Tyler to meet him in the Twilight Forest tomorrow if he wants to redeem himself. Tyler goes to the forest the next day. Pang challenges Tyler using a multitude of illusions. Once Tyler & Pang meet face to face, Pang tells Tyler that he is not getting stronger because his fearlessness is holding him back. He makes a wager with Tyler; if he can even scratch his "notoriously hard head", then he will release Tyler from the illusions & let him resume his duty as a Cybersaur Ranger. Pang attacks Tyler with his "Furious Breakthrough", which knocks Tyler into the rivers. A fisherman convinces Tyler to fight by making Tyler realize how foolish his fearlessness truly is. Tyler & Pang fight head on until it gets to the point where they use the same technique against each other, Tyler finally putting a small crack in Pang's helmet. As per their agreement, Pang releases Tyler. When the Cybersaur Megazord fights Metaroid, the fisherman appears & reveals himself to be Pang (sporting a bandage where Tyler's attack hit), & morphs into the Gray Cybersaur Ranger. He then entrusts the team with the Cyber PachyZord, allowing them to form the Kung-Fu Cybersaur Megazord. After the Cybersaur Megazord defeats Metaroid, Pang returns to China, where Andor was waiting for him. The two discuss the final two members of the Ten Powerful Cybersaurs; the Cyber PlesioZord & the Cyber BrachioZord. Pang says while the Cyber PlesioZord will be returning very soon, the Cyber BrachioZord will be a challenge, & offers to help in the search. With that, the two depart to find the final Cybersaur. Gray Cybersaur Ranger Arsenal *'Cell Buckle': Cybersaur Cell-storing belt & communicator. *'Cybersaur Cell #8 - PachyCell': Main battery-like device that is the source of Pang's powers & possibly his life. *'Iron-Shattering Fist' Zords *Cybersaur #8: Cyber PachyZord Trivia *He is the first Gray Ranger & the first Pachycephalosaurus-themed Ranger *He was the first bald ranger, but it is later shown that what he was wearing was a skull cap. *In a reverse of Andor, who appeared in the flesh first & then morphed into the Cyan Cybersaur Ranger, Pang is first seen as the Gray Cybersaur Ranger then demorphs into his Spirit form. **Because of that, he spends more time in-costume when he first appears. *Pang shares a lot of qualities & similarities with the Marvel super hero, Iron Fist. *Having originally lived in 6th century China, Pang is the first Cybersaur Ranger recruited by Archaeos (despite the fact his Cybersaur is number 8) & by far the oldest Cybersaur Ranger, being around hundreds of years older than Peter & Andor. Despite being older, Archaeos only became a Cybersaur Ranger in modern times. *His name means "pain" (龐, Páng) in Chinese, in reference to his belief about weakness. Category:Power Rangers Cybersaurs Category:Gray Ranger Category:Male